Pet slaves
by Katten
Summary: Kai is a Catdemon, and he is sold as a slave to the world's most dangerus DemonLords...ReixTalaxKai tresome YAOI! chap. 11 is up XD
1. the leash

**WAIT BEFORE YOU STARTS TO READ!!!!!!! I HAD TO RE-UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER AND ALL OF MY REVIEWS HAD TO GO!!! I AM REALLY SAD RIGHT NOW CUZ I THOUGHT I COULD FIX ONE THING IN MY DAMN LIFE!!!! BUT I FUCKED UP!!! SO SORRY!!!!!!!!**

If you need to know the pairing, e-mail me!

Hi, Katten here, and guess what! This is my first fic ever! I'm so proud of myself!

Katten: ...

Disclaimer: What? Come on!

Katten: ...no

Disclaimer: ...--;;

Katten: ...

Disclaimer: Say it!

Katten: ...NO!!

Disclaimer: All right, Katten does not own beyblade.

Katten: SOB

Disclaimer: --;

Warnings: bad language... yaoi, and there is some OOC-ness... Rape in later chapter.

Rated: R

This is a YAOI fic, means BOYxBOY relationship... or maybe... BOYxBOYxBOY relationship (.)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 1

A Cat Life

(Cat demon's POV)

I hate my life…

I mean I _really hate _my life… How can I not? Right now I'm glaring up in the face of a big, fat, stupid looking man that holds me in a fucking leash, and guess what!?

He is smirking at me! At _me_! How dare he!? He should know better than to _smirk_ at me!!!

Right now we are standing outside one of the biggest cities in this country. The joy...

"Better get used to it, kid… Or should I say 'Kitten'?"

What?!?! Are you stupid!? Oh wait, you are stupid. I'm neva' going to get used to a life in _slavery_! And guess what kind of slave I'm going to be? A fucking _pet_slave! Argh…

"…"

Damn… I can't come up with something smart to say…… Stupid... man… thing... grr...

He starts to pull in the leash around my neck, let go!

"What? Cat got your tong?"

No, I just don't feel like talking to you right now, you stupid jerk!

"…no"

What? Was that me?!? No way! I do not sound so pathetic… double damn…

He smirks at me once again, stop it!

You probably wondering what's going on here…

Well…

You see I'm a cat demon with tail and cat ears cute, ne? But I'm also called one of the _weaker _demons (Yeah, right!) You see, I can't fly nor breathe fire or something like that.

No, I just have the power that any other _normal_ cat has.

You know, jumping good, see in the dark, always land on my paws… almost land on my paws, very flexible, hear good and of course, I have claws Well…not right now, _he_ cut them of but not after a helluva fight!

Flashback

"For fucks sake just stay still!!" He picked up a little scissor and was now trying to cut of all of my claws! And he want's me to stay still?!?!

I tried to scratch him... Yes! Haha! How does it feel now? I have just scratch him over his left eye! Hope he dies of blood loss! Well you can always hope... Ack! Let me go! For fuck he's heavy. He is sitting on me right now...

I try once again to claw him, this time he gets a big scratch on his left upper arm.

"OUCH! You son of a bitch!" I bite him, HARD! "AAAHHH!" DIE!

"Stay STILL!! You fucking PET!!" He screams.

Never!

A while later

He is bleeding pretty much now... It's not my problem! I don't care!

Suddenly I found that his hands are around my neck, trying to choke me! Or I least think so... But soon his hands were replaced by something cold and pretty heavy... He stands up and drags me with him... It's a leash... God I hate him...

"That should teach you not to mess with me!" I have a leash around my neck... Did I mention that? He ties me down and starts cutting of all my precious claws.

"I hate you.." I whisper in his ear before I bite him HARD. He screams... Ooops?

SLAP!

He hit me... After that I was silent...

End Flashback

I look like a human except for the tail, the cat ears and the cute 'lil paws, yeah I know, I love myself!

I walk on two legs but I am pretty small for my age. I only reach to his hip… Don't look at me like _that_! I'm not that small!! And-Oh I almost forgot! The demons, right?

Then there is the stronger kind of demons, some of them can fly, others breath fire, some can turn into different kind of animals but they are just showing of. In truth, they are nothing!

And then, this is interesting, cats are weak, but not tigers, leopards and others in the catfamily, they are strong. Hn. You see, for example, rat-, smaller bird-, small dog-, mice- and rabbit demons, they are weak while phanter-,lion-, snake-,wolf-, dragon-, phoenix-, yes there is magical demons in this world, and bear demons,

they are all strong and _they_ are not to be slaves.

_They _live in castles, _They_ have shelter and food, They absolutely _love _too see the smaller demons suffer… I hate them!

While I lived in the forest, my _catfamily _had their own home to live in… Yes I lived in a forest, don't rub it in!

And so does the other smaller, _weaker_ demons who is still free.

And now, we can't forget about the humans.

I don't really know so much about the humans, I only knows that there is some human slaves, I have seen some in my young life. I'm only 13 years old so far… It must be awful to be betrayed by their owns. They are human, they don't have powers so why is there human slaves? Wait, why am I a slave?

Well you see, I am cute and cuddly, why not capture all of the demons who can't defend themselves and sell them as slaves or pet to the human and the stronger demons? Lets make lots of money!!

It's been like this for over 3000 years now, weak demons are to be slaves and weak humans too… Did I mention that I still have a leash around my neck??

I hate my life…

I just do-Aaaaahhhh!!!!!! PUT ME DOWN!! Putmedownputmedownputmedown!!! That bastard! Just because I don't feel like walking doesn't mean that he can carry me like a fucking _CAT_!!!

"Stop struggling!" YEAH RIGHT!!! I am sooo not going to give up without a fight!

¤¤2 min later¤¤

He is carrying me like a cat, this is so embarrassing! He has his hand under my ass and the other holding my chest, like a _FUCKING CAT_!!

"Now isn't this so much better than to walk by yourself?" He asks and smirks. Stop smirking! But then I feel it. He then starts to nuzzle my neck in a not so pleasant way, like you do with a kitten, and the hand that is holding me under my ass is squeezing hard...

"I don't want to be here… " I whisper, he's just laughing at me and keeps touching me... I tried to bite him but in return I got a hard slap... "Behave..!" He whispered...

I don't want to be here…

We had just reach the big gate of the TigerKingdom when the doors were thrown open and a bird demon rushed out whit a pink thing in it's tail.

He stops stroking me. I shivered, but NOT from pleasure!

"Robert wait for me! I'm not so fast like you!" The pink 'thing' laughed but stopped when 'it' saw me… or maybe the stupid ugly looking man who was holding me like… a cat…

"Oh hi Dad! Oh How cute he is!"

Please take me away from him!

"Mariah, what have I told you about running out like this? Someone might get hurt!"

He acts like nothing had ever happened. Jerk..!

She looks down, finding that her feet is very interesting, I look down to but I don't see any interesting with her feet… Oh! She is ashamed… so stupid of me…

"It's just that I were this close-"

She says and holds up her hands to show _just_ how close she was...

"-to catch Robert and then, if I _could_ catch him, I was going to win 50 bucks!"

"Mariah you know that you can never catch me!" Says this Robert, with… purple…wings on his back..?

The pink girl turned to us with a wide grin on her face... Okey..? You are scaring me..!

"Daddy can I hold him?" What the fuck! Hold who??

Then 'daddy' starts moving me almost as if he is trying to give me- NO WAY, SHE'S GONNA DROP ME!!! But then again, I don't want to be in this guys arms either...

So I let her hold me...sigh cat-style... And may I tell you that I am very light! And I am very proud over my weigh! So she can carry me!

Wonder how old she is... 16, maybe 17...

"Hi there..." She says and look me in the eyes. I just starred at her in a what-the-fuck-is-your-problem-glare. She just smiled and started to stroke my back, goddamnit I don't even have any fur there!

But it feels good... Damn her!

After just some seconds I could feel that she was doing something to the collar around my neck. And I could hear someone snicker in the background. Then I hear it... A 'pling'-ish sound and it was coming from my collar.

My paw shoots up to touch it and to my great annoyance I found out that it is a little bell... It is a little fucking, soon-to-be-dead bell. I tried to get it of, but then this girl dared to hit me on my head. Not hard, just a little dare-to-move-it-and-die punch...

I know I couldn't thrust her..

"Stop it!" She scolds. "It looks cute on you!" Cute my ass!

Robert then come up from behind and whispered something in this girls ear. I picked up the word 'boyfriend'...

Then Mariah tried to hit him over the head while half-screaming and half-laughing "Nooo!!" She almost dropped me there. By now my tail was twitching back and forth in annoyance... And to make things worse, the annoying little bell is plinging!

She almost drops me again, Don't you dare to drop me missy..!

"Why wont you follow me to the market? I'm going to try to sell this little kitten and try to make some money." I just 'hn'ed, Mariah nodded and so did Robert. She then handed me over to the 'big, bad and stupid-looking man' That's my name for him 'til I found out his real name. It's probably something ugly... And the bell keeps plinging every time I move..!

Can't wait to get away from him...

So we walked into the big gate of TigerKingdom but then he stopped just to do the most horrifying thingie in the whole wide world!

He was trying to _put me down_ on the ground!!! NO WAY!!! People and demons are walking everywhere, what if I get smashed? Forget that he was trying to... do stuffs to me, you are not letting me down on the ground!

I cling to him like a lovesick kitten that needs comfort... wait, that sounded wrong... to wrong... Anyway. And then, when there was just, like, 10cm left to the ground I did the most pathetic sound ever! "…meow." I clung to him while I hide my head in his chest. I bet he looks pretty dumb, standing with his ass up to the sky and trying to pry me of to the ground... He stands up after a while, people were staring...

I hate him.

"Want me to take him, Lee?" Said this Robert and I could feel his hands on my sides. I cling harder. I am so not letting go! What if he drops me?

"Come on now, Kitten. Let go…" No! He tries to pull me of. No such luck.

"Then I'll guess I have no other choice." Robert starts stroking my back. I hate him but…oh God it feels good!

Soon I found myself in his arms and a soft 'Rrrrr' could be heard, then I realise that it comes from me… God I'm weak…

"Oh no, look at my shirt, it's holes in it!" Oopsie? Not my fault!

"I Thought I cut your claws" This Lee guy says and takes out a little scissor.

"Don't!" I hiss and tries to scratch him. No such luck.

Damn.

Robert holds me in a death grip. And then it dawns on me yet again… I don't have any rights anymore… I can't help that my eyes starts to sting.

I will _not_ cry!

I don't do '_cry'_! Not in front of them.

But soon tears are rolling down from my eyes and I hide my head in Robert's shirt.

I can not let them see me cry…

But of course, Robert finds out 'cause his shirt is getting wet.

"Hey, Kitten, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Why do you think I'm crying!

He sounds worried. Why should he?

"D-don't wanna cut claws." I sniffed and looked up at him.

I'm not talking so much you see, 'cause my throat isn't made for talking. That's another interesting thing about us demons. Strong demons and humans can talk, their throats are made for talking.

That's another thing that separates the strong and the weak demons from each other. Weak demons aren't supposed to talk, but we can learn to speak. Hell, if it wasn't for my damn throat I would sure tell the S-demons and human what I think about this.

That's maybe my answer on the question 'why?'.

Anyway, it's hard for me to form other sounds than what I'm used to say.

I'm like a cat, and therefore I sounds like a cat. And everybody knows that cats can't talk.

So, what I'm trying to say is that I don't like to talk, but sometimes I have to...

Weak demons can talk to each other and when we do that, you know talk in our own language, this is funny, the S-demons can't understand what we are saying then. Take for example, I can mewl to a smaller dog demon and he/she can understand me, and in return I can understand what the dog demon are saying.

Therefore, actions say more then words in the W-demons world for the S-demons and humans, and some sound... like purring... or twitching my tail, everything we do means something. They see us like animals who can't speak, just a little... But of course, they treats animal better I think.

I don't know so very much. I been living in a forest!

I almost forgot one of the most important things ever, it's not forbidden to _love _or_ date _a petslave, it's just that no ones _wants _to date a petslave.

Who wants to date a weak demon who can't even speak normal? But it is forbidden for _petslaves_ to _fall in love_ with each other..! I don't get it...

I hate my life.

"Don't worry, we are just going to cut them a little. It's not going to hurt, I promise! And Lee did it before, right?" Yes, while sitting on me!!

Lee grabbed one of my paws and after that I lost it... I started to panic.

And when I panic in a situation like _this_, I don't _trash _or _struggle_ or something like that

Nooooo, I started to '_RRRRRRR_' Purr very loudly, that is my way of showing 'I'm not dangerous or I'm not going to hurt you.' ... like I told you...

I bet Robert could feel me purring 'cause of the way I was vibrating to his chest. Heh...

"Hey, hey take it easy little kitten, it's not going to hurt!" But as long as Lee would hold in my paw and with the scissor in the other, I was _not_ going to stop purring!

No way! '_RRRRRRRRRR_'

"Do you really _need_ to cut his claws, Lee?"

"Yes Robert, or else he might hurt someone..." He said and looked at me. What'dIdo!?1 '_RRRRRRRRRRRRR_'

But do you think that _Lee _would let _go_? Of course not! I turned away from him and then it happened....

It was then I saw _him_... The most terrifying demon in the whole world... And _he_ was walking to us...

(End Cat demon's POV)

¤

End of chapter One And it is a cliffie Yay!

Well what do you think

1 What did I do?

Cat demon: You didn't tell them who I was...

eehhh...no? And?

Cat demon: They maybe want to know!!

Well, they just have to wait... you know...

Cat demon: What!? Then I'll just tell them! I'm- hits Cat demon on the head Itai!

Suit yourself!

Cat demon: R&R If You want to Know who I am PLZ NO FLAMES!! We beg you!!!

I do not know when my next update is but I think in a few days! I have already started on chap. 2 but I don't know what I should write in it... sob

Cat demon: Aww, take it easy Katten! No need to cry! I know what you could write in the next chapter!

Katten: Y-you d-d-do? sniff

Cat demon: Yes! I win 60 billions and takes over the worl- Hits Cat demon on the head again ITAI!! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT IT HURTS!?!??!?!?!?!?!!!

Katten: Yes...

If you really need to know the pairing, e-mail me!

Ja ne!


	2. hate

I miss my reviews ¤sniff¤

OMG! Ppl are actually reading my fic! I just hope that you don't will hate me after you read this chapter and NO!!! No one is going to die in this fic!! Only made-up characters...

Cat demon: Can you change my name now so you don't need to write 'Cat demon'?

Katten: eh... No!

Disclaimer: Still don't own beyblade!

Katten: ¤Pouts¤

Cat demon: Get a life!

**This chap might be a little bit boring! Just so you know! And there is a bit angst... somewhere... ;**

**WARNINGS**: Eh... you see, there is Rape in later chapter, Yaoi... swearing and **VERY OOC CHARACTERS!!** Torture, I think... maybe lemons...

And to the Pairings:

This is going to be... a ReixTalaxKai and a few other pairings... so if you don't like it, I don't force you to read it!

**This is good to know**: SafetyForest A forest full of hiding places.

**Reviewers:**

**Genna:** Hope that you like the pairing! n.n! Sorry I couldn't tell you the pairing ;-;, but I didn't have your e-mail!

**Stéphanie: **Glad you liked it! Hope you like this chapter to!

**Forever-Bleeding-Fox**Yeah feel happy, you got to find out first! n.n

**Darks Light**It's so great that you like this 'lil story of mine! And I love your ficcs!

**Dream-whizper**Här e då chap. 2! Hoppas att du gillar det!

**¤**

Chapter **2**

A Cat Life

_Then I saw him... The most terrifying demon in the whole world... And he was walking to us..._

It can't be true! He died, I _saw _him die! I just stared at_ him. _I blinked and then he was gone. Wha..?

"That wasn't so painful, ne?" Double wha..? OH MY GOD!!! He has cut of all of my precious claws! Oh my god I can't defend myself. I'm gonna die, no wait, I _know _that I'm gonna to die! Aaahhh!

He pats my head. I did just loose the little bit of dignity I had left. Sigh.

"Do you have a name?" Mariah asked. Yes I have a name but I'm not telling you! STOP PLAYING WITH MY TAIL, YOU PINK THING!!!!

"Do you?" Robert said and looked at me with a glare that was saying 'Tell-me-or-I-will-drop-you-to-the-ground'!

"...i." I whisper.

"What did you say?" I glare at him.

"...Kai."

"Kai, sounds nice..." I jumped. God he scared me! Lee was standing behind. He speaks to Robert now, this can be a good opportunity for me to tell you that Lee over here isn't a demon, shocking, ne?

"... but I am afraid that we need to keep moving right now. We must go to the market."

Oh the joy... of being carried to the market, cat-style... You know, I still have the leash on me... Have I told you that?? No seriously, did I tell you that?

"Do we hafta sell him daddy?" Mariah asked, and now, I'm not sure, but I think that she was doing, well _trying_ to do the puppydogeye-look on her father. "I'm sorry sweetheart but I need the money. You do want food on the table, right?" He speaks like I'm some kind of thing...

Then it struck me... I don't even know my owner! With who am I going to live with!? I don't like this... What if this person gonna try to... No Kai, don't think so... You gonna be fine...right?

We started walking once again, we passed people and demons who were looking at me, and people an demons who were looking at me with a more hungry look... I don't even want to know what they were thinking...

I saw some slaves on our way to the market. Heck, how can I _not_ see some slaves, the whole place is dripping with them...

After a while we reach a place with lots of human and demons, some of them was workslaves, I could see that, they were dirty. Others were probably masters of some kind, 'cause they held one or another leash in their hands. Then another guy came up to us. He looks like some kind of... thing? Purple hair and a long purple tail... What is he?

"Yo, Lee, I see that you have found another one, and he is cute to."

Then he starts touching me!Stroking my back and ruffling my hair!

"Stop!" I hiss and tries to claw him. "Hehe, a wild little fella? Well Lee, What do you want for him? Better up, how did you catch him?" Oh I remember...

¤Flashback¤

I woke up to laughing this morning. I think that it was Max or someone. Wonder what he is up to..? Well, I'll find out sooner or later. I stretch and yawn. Then my face lit up, 'Time for breakfast!' I mentally screams.

I jumped down from the big tree I was sleeping in, and almost trips over Max who is laughing his ass of at something... "What?" I growled.

"Y-you. Your t-TAIL!! HAHAHAHAHAAA!!" My tail..? I looked down to it... and scream! It's fucking pink!!

"Max what have you done to it!" I glare at him.

He stops laughing.

I take a step to him.

He takes one back.

I launch at him.

He screams and runs of.

I follow...

After a while I catch him and he starts to apologise over and over again. But soon we forgot what we were fighting about. It didn't matter anyway. So we started to laugh instead. "So sorry _Kitty_-Kai but I couldn't resist this morning. You were sleeping sooo peacefully!" Oh how he knows that I hate that nick-name. "Well, _Puppy_Max-**_CHAN_ **, I just have to get back another day, don't I?" (a/n Max is a dog demon)

"Hehe, guess so..." He smile. "You can wash it away, it is only strawberries, you know..?" Yes Max, I wanted to scream, BUT I HATE WATER!

I twitch my once lightblue tail but that now is pink... I need a bath...

I looked around to see if there was a spring or something nearby... Lets see... Weird, I don't recognise this place... Now when I think about it, I don't think that I have been here at all... Anyway, we found a little spring with crystal clear water. I can hear Max snickering in the background. With one dramatic sigh, I jump in.

OH FUCK IT'S COLD!

Within 2 seconds I was up again. Only to find that something was very wrong. It was a strange smell in the air and I think Max noticed it to 'cause he was looking at me with fear in his eyes. I don't look that bad, right?

"Max what is it?" I whisper. He whisper to low and I can only catch one word from him... "...behind..." I turn around and...

"Max run!" I screamed at him. I know now why I didn't remember this place, we are outside the boarder of SafetyForest! And out here you can't find any holes to hide in...

It was a Hunter... A frikin' huge hunter! But there was something that's not right with this Hunter, he... he doesn't chase us or anything like that. I can only hear my own and Max's footsteps as we run through the forest. And then I did the most stupid thing in the whole world. I couldn't stand it, I just had to see why he wasn't chasing us... So I stopped.

And the next thing I know was that something sharp was stinging my neck... and after that... nothing.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

I woke up with a terrible headache.

My God what happened? I still lay on the ground where I had fallen but in front of me was 2 really big shoes.

At least I think that they were big, hard to know when they are so close.

And then I acted out of reflexes, I grabbed one of this Hunters shoes and bit him hard in the foot.

"What the fuck!"

I hear him scream and he starts to kick his leg to get rid of my sharp fangs.

I had to let go, air needed. I received a slap to my face and the Hunter looks down to me whit pity. "Such a poor little thing."

he said and grabbed my neck in a brushing grip.

Then a thought hit me; Max! Where was he?! Hope that he got away...

I tried to wriggle out from his deathgrip but 'til no use.

I was caught...

And then this Hunter had the nerve to say; "Time to cut your claws!"

¤End Flashback¤

And I still have that fucking leash!

"Sorry Bryan, but I'm going to try to sell him to one of the Lords who is here today. Make a little more money." He said and pointed to someone I couldn't see... Triple Damn...

"Well then, you better hurry 'cause some of the Lords have already bought some number of slaves today. But I think that you will manage to sell this one, he is to cute to go unnoticed." He pats my head.

I hiss.

He laughs.

We walk to another place.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Robert was grabbed from behind and I found myself in another mans grip. I was terrified!

"Well, well, well... What do we have here? A little kitten?" He then starts to check my eyes and my teeth, nose and claws. And I just gave him the what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-everybody-today glare.

"Aw man, Tyson do you have to do that every time I carry something furry?" I looked up to see the face of the man, or should I say teenager, who was holding me now. Hm... Looks to be the dragon type demon, or something. He has small horns on his head and a blue tail is wiggling behind his back, midnight-blue hair and, now when I see it, he has small wings! That's rare...

He hands me over to Robert and I clung to him like this Tyson were going to eat me alive.

"You know," he says and takes another look at me. "What kind of slave is he going to be? I mean, he is to skinny-" What the fuck?! "-to be a work slave, maybe a sexslave-" No not that! "-though, or a pet?"

"About the pet part you are right, but it's not my decision. He is not mine, but I wish he was..." The keep talking like I'm not even there. How frustrating, they just ignores me!

Lee and Mariah soon find out where we were and joined the 'lets-ignore-the-demon-club'.

But then my ears caught something that Tyson said; "-Lord Tala is looking for a new slave if-..." T-tala the _Wolf_ lord? Wolf LORD! Oh My God this is SO not my day...

I have heard terrible stories about him. My mother used to tell me bedtime-stories about him, how he used to eat little kittens to dinner and how he raped little girls... and boys... But that was before...

...before she was caught and killed by the Riding Hunters...

I miss her, I miss her so very much!

I remember the old days when she still was alive and how she used to play with me... Tail-tag she called the game, I still love it b-but she... She is dead now! And I can never get revenge at those who killed her! I miss her, I want her back! I would give my own life for her, I-I just want to se her again... Her smile... One more time...

'Tala' she said one evening when I was little. 'You better stay away from him, he is very dangerous! Do you know what he does to little kittens when it's night?' I didn't know who Tala was back then. 'He is the Wolf Lord and during the night he goes out and kill little kittens, and eats them to dinner! And after his meal... he rapes little girl and boys!' I remember how scared I was after she told me that. But she just hugged me and said that she would protect me from him... That she would never leave me.

But she didn't keep her promise... She was killed and I was left alone in the cold night... I can still hear her painful screams in my nightmares...

¤Flashback¤

"Kai..." What..? 'm sleepin'...

"Kai, wake up!" I turned away from the source of the sound. 'm sleepin' don't you see that?

"Kai, wake up or else I'm going to do something to you..!" I rolled over to find my mother hovering over me! I'm tired don't you see?

"Mommy I'm tired!"

"But Kitten, It is your big day today! Have you already forgotten?" I must think now... Big Day? Oh That's right!! But before I could replay I broke in to a fit of laughter! She was tickling me!

"M-mommy!" I couldn't resist tickling her to. And she to couldn't stop her self from screaming out in laughter. Aha! I know her weak spot, the sides!!

It ended with a big hug and lots of kisses.

"Happy birthday Kai!" She whispered in my hair. "I love you..."

¤¤¤¤¤.¤¤¤¤¤

This day turned out to be pretty... scary...

The sun had disappeared from the sky and every animal and smaller demon could sense that it was something wrong in the air. It was... warning us.

Something bad was going on and I didn't like it at all...

We didn't know it then, but in the middle of the night every one would soon find out...

................¤...................

"BURN THE TREES!!! KILL THE OLDER AND TAKE THE SMALLER ONES!!!" It was to this I woke up to. Mommy was already up, her face was tear-stricken and the only word I could see her mouth was "Run!" I was so scared! She leaped at me, picked me up and jumped to the ground from the big tree, the only home I ever had know of were now burning down to the ground... Our only home was destroyed.

"AFTER THEM!" All of the demon were chased from their home that night. And the Riding Hunters were after us..!

I could hear screams from my friends as they were brutally murdered by human and demon hand. My mother kept running away from them. She was jumping up to trees, down to the ground again, behind rocks and into bushes. I realised where we were going... To the place she gave birth to me that stormy night, where no one would ever find us...

But my mommy was slowly running out of air and she didn't see the rock or the water. She fell... And broke her left leg. I fell on the ground but when I was trying to get her up she pushed me away.

"Mommy?" I looked behind her and saw the most terrifying scene that would forever be burn in my head and mind...

The Riding hunters...

She grabbed my small frame and hugged me before she whispered; "I love you, and I always will.. Don't forget me Kai... Now RUN!!"

That was the last words I ever heard from her... ever again...

I stumbled away from her, tried to run. The Hunters were coming closer, I could hear their breaths... And then every thing went quiet...

I ducked behind a big fallen tree, and what I saw next... I hated myself then...

The were standing where my mommy had fallen. One man was holding something long and sharp that was glistening in the fire around them...

And then... the cry from pure pain was filling my ears, it was my mommys voice... She was hacked to death that night and I couldn't even do one thing to help her...

I ran away from the horrible scene that was playing before me. And I didn't turn back.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

I found the place we were supposed to stay in... It was so cold now...

The memories of her...

We laughed together this morning... And she told me that she would protect me! S-she... her promise, she told me...

I cried myself to sleep that night, the picture of my mother would never go away... I will never forget her, the smile, her beautiful laugh or the hugs or kisses... Never forget..!

¤End Flashback¤

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Yes I end it here, sorry but it is 01:39 in the morning! I need my sleep!

Cat demon -aka- Kai: ZzZzZz.....

Katten: Get a life!

I know the last flash back is a bit wierd! Don't remind me!

Well R&R and hope you like it!!

To... tired to- ¤yawns¤ -write more now... ¤Falls asleep¤

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZZZ...


	3. The Lords

Like we say in Sweden: Tja! n.n!

This is my third chapter and I hope that the reviewers can forgive me… Me and chapter don't like each other… n.n;

This chap will be pretty short 'cause I just had the need to post something so you guys who is reading don't give up on me!

And it's been like 0.0 two weeks?!?! I'm sooo sorry!

Kai: ¤silent¤

Katten: Love you!!!! ¤cuddles Kai¤

Kai: Ack!!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own...

Warnings: Still the same! This chap is pretty boring...

Pairings: Look chap 2

**¤**

**Chap 3**

(no ones POV)

........................¤........................

(Somewhere else in Tigerkingdom)

Two Lords were walking down the streets of the mighty Tigerkingdom. But the people wasn't bowing before them. No, the Lords themselves had asked the people not to do so, it was silly!

They were kind to those who were kind to them. The Lords wanted to be like any normal demon who lived in the Kingdom, but still, they wanted to be powerful and ruthless....

But slaves, they were not worth a shit to them... Slaves were just things you could control and take out your anger on, fuck hard, kill or play with.

It didn't matter if the slaves didn't bow for them, it was not their problem if the slave then later got a punishment for not bowing.

One of the Lords had a long and furry tail of the colour silver and grey. He had two pointed ears and ice blue eyes, his hands had sharp claws but they didn't look like paws. His hair colour were red and he had very sharp fangs. His skin was very pale, almost ghost white. His name was Tala the Wolf Lord.

The other Lord had a tiger like tail, white with green stripes on it. He didn't have pointed ears, they were more of the round type, his eyes were gold and, in the dark, glowed like stars.

He to had hands with claws, his hair colour was the darkest black and his fangs were bigger then the first Lord's, but not sharper. His skin was darker and were clad with green stripes all over. His name was Rei, Lord over the Tigerkingdom and together with Tala, they ruled over the city.

¤¤¤¤¤¤.¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Rei's POV)

Oh My God! I can't take it! It's toooo HOT! And boring and hot and boring and I'm so gonna kill Tala later! Why did he choose this day to look after a new slave? The one we have is... well, old... and dead... and, but, grr, I am sooo gonna kill him later!

This morning when I woke up, Tala was already on his way out to the damn market, whip and leash in hand. He told me; 'I need something to fuck and play with. Gonna come with me?'

And I had answered 'Yes!' I love go to the market and look at the slaves but not today! The sun is burning... Why can't he understand that?

Anyway, we are on our way to the market, in the sun... The joy... Actually I like it there on the market, really!

"Yo, Baby, let's check out the slaves now, kay?" Heh, he hates when I call him names in public! But I thinks it's cute! He growls a bit, but it only sounds like a 'purr' which is weird because he is a wolfdemon...

"Yes, _REI_?" Now, Now Tala. Take it easy, only 500 people heard that. You can not kill me in public.

"Please Rei, don't call me names in public! It makes me look like the girl on our relationship!" Oh, the Great Tala is begging me to stop?

"But Tala, there is no girl in our relationship!" You see, we don't have a 'uke' or a 'semi', we just... play with each other if you know what I'm saying.

"I know but still I-I...oh..." But 'still I' what?

"Still what?" What is he looking at? Oh my god!

(End Rei's Pov)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Yes, I end it here. I'm a bit depressed right now, so sorry, but all this stuff going on in Asia... Do I need to say more?

Did you know that almost 2000 Swedish ppl are still missing? (I'm from Sweden...) And most of them is children...

Ja ne...


	4. redheads and tigers

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Thanx for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!

Well, here is the next update!

Warning: look the other chapters! Yes and this chapter was born from my very not-normal mind! ¤Evil grin¤

_Chapter **4**_

_Read-heads and Tigers_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤:::¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Kai's POV)

I found myself on a big stage, wearing only my well-worn, dark-grey pants. A cold metal-plate in a rope around my neck...

I'm terrified, I don't want to be here.

After Lee and the rest of them had discussed things for some minutes, I think I fell asleep again. 'Cause the next time I woke up was by a cold shower over my head.

I remember I let out a yelp out of surprise and after that, my T-shirt was gone.

I tried to break away from them but they had a firm grip 'round my thin waist.

It seemed like we where at some vet. or something. The people around me looked kinda' 'Doctor-ish'

That bastard Lee just chuckled, making a 'tsk'-ing sound.

I think Robert tried to help me sometime during this torture but Lee stopped him, saying; "He must learn that he is no longer a free creature." I was very close of strangling him right then. That sadistic bastard of a whore!

After they had dried me, I must add that I really hate water, and brushing my long tail, they had the nerve to check all other things as well!

Like, they weight me, and told Lee I was to thin! They checked my eyes, my paws, my teeth, my ears where they dropped some stinging oil that made me deaf for some seconds.

And after all that, after my biting and clawing, hissing and mewling... Lee had said; "Check his temp. Just in case." I paled right then.

All my blood disappearing from my face.

And he chuckled again!

One of the 'Doctors' who was there, took a long object from a drawer and dipped in something light-blue.

I did so not want to know where he was about to put that! Other hands grabbed me again, flipping me over so I was standing on all four.

Panic was clearly seen in my face, by the look of Robert.

I felt the hands slowly taking my pants away, letting them rest at my knees.

I tried to stop it from happening by letting my tail rest between my legs, but Lee didn't seem to like that.

With a forceful yank, my tail was in the grip of Lee. He just had to smirk at me, patting one of my butt-cheeks.

He smiled that really creepy smile that really said; I wish I could replace that object with something much bigger!

And then I felt it!

The feeling of something entering your body without permission!

I tried to jerk away but the hands held me tight.

It went deeper and deeper.

I just wanted to die, this was humiliating. People was standing around us, looking at me...

After some minutes they took it out. And told Lee that I was just fine except my light weigh.

Robert then carried me to another place, namely, where I am now, the big fucking stage.

¤

There is demons and humans everywhere, looking at me with hungry eyes. I scanned the crowd, a man to the left starts to speak, speak about my weigh, how old I am, my condition all in all...

The second time I take a look over the crowd, something red caught my eyes.

A young demon, a wolf-demon, is looking right at me.

He's wearing a tight, body-licking black turtle-neck, his black and red pants looks like they could been made of a silk-ish material, they don't look so tight. And all over his body is different buckles and rings, necklace and all of them are made in silver and gold.

He's pretty handsome... for a wolf-demon!

He caught my eyes, those piercing ice-blue eyes, It feels like he could read my soul like an open book.

Even from here I can see that he's smirking, showing his fangs just to look more powerful.

Then he turned to the demon beside him, oh, a tiger-demon... Red pants, just as many buckles if not even more, tight dark-red sleeve-less top and a big... mantel?

Who was these demons?

¤

The little damn human who was speaking just moments ago about me, was quiet. I looked at him. Then back to the crowd.

People was shouting different numbers, the man nodded a few times.

Then shouting back at them; "So far he's a number 3475! Can I hear any more!?"

"3490!" Someone shouted.

"4000!" Another jumped in.

"4050!"

"6000!"

"20 000!"

"53 000!"

"60 000!"

It was going on like this, the mans eyes seemed to bulge out and from the corner of my eye, I could see a really shocked Lee, jumping Mariah and a stunned Robert.

Then, over all of the voices, a roared could be heard. It was that demon with the red hair...

"I will pay 1 000 000 for him!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤...

(Rei's POV)

My god! The creature on the stage is soooo abso-fucking-lutely stunning!

"Should we go for him?" I whisper to Tala. He just nods. Unable to tear his gaze from the cute cat-demon. Poor Baby! He looks like the kid who is about to get some candy!

We heard the different numbers being cried out starting from 200 and rising every minute. This little thing seems to be pretty valuable!

Tala does all but drooling.

"Oh but for God's sake Tala! Just say something!" And he does;

"I will pay 1 000 000 for him!" I had the urge to smack him over the head! He could have said 100 000 instead of one million!

I look back at him, the man's eyes had really bulged out and another guy seemed to faint, backstage.

The man then announced; "This lovely creatures goes for one million dollars to Tala and Rei, Lords of the wolf- and Tigerkingdom!"

(End Rei's POV)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Yes! I finally did an update!!!

Tell me what you think! Is it bad? Should I continue?? It's all up to how many rev's I get ¤Evil grin¤ No reviews no update!

Tala: Tsk, tsk, tsk... poor innocent readers…

I know this chapter is a bit short and thanx for your caring!

Ja ne!

Sayonara!

Till next time!

Bye!

Hej då!

Vi ses!


	5. The man

Disclaimer: Look, I don't own beyblade, Don't worry!

Reviews: Um... Thanx to all of you!!!!!!

**hbl333** - How is it to live in sweden? Well, I have lived there since I was born. I'm a fully swedish girl and...um we have really little anime on swedish!! I have to buy the english ones But I don't mind. I guess it's okay here, I'm living in a city called Norrköping, it's pretty cool. Right now we have snow here (again--;) School here is really boring!

If you want to know more just e-mail me n.n!  
(I will answere questions but right now, hbl333 was the only one with a question I coud answere;!!

Enjoy chapi 5!!!

_Chapter **5**_

_Forgotten_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤::::¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Kai's POV)

Oh My God! Please say it isn't the one I think it is!

The demons I were looking at some moments ago was making their way through the crowd.

Tala, Lord of the Wolf-kingdom... The evil demon who has killed over a thousand men and demons... The one who for sure was the one who ordered to kill all the weak demons in our forest when I was little... God I hate him...

When Robert came up to me, he looked me over and made this annoying 'tsk'-ing sound.

"One million dollar for you? I'm surprised!" Yeah? You sure as hell don't look surprised!

I don't know how much a million dollar is but according to the fainted Lee backstage... I'm only guessing it's pretty much.

Robert picked me up, I made a protesting sound. Then I saw him, _he_, the one I was taught to hate and fear... Tala...

"Well, well, well... Aren't you the cutest little creature I ever have seen?" What the fuck was this suppose to mean?? Right after the Lord's had reached the place I were, they started to squeal and petting me! This was disturbing...

"I so totally agree with you Tala! He is really cute!" Well thank you. Mind if you let me go too??

The other man, the Tiger-demon, picked me up, did this 'tsk'-ing sound and... and, and **_nuzzled_** me under my jaw!! I mean, how could he!?!?

"Stop!" I tried desperately to free my self by moving my head from side to side... But that only made the big Tiger to purr!! Haven't they heard the law of human rights!!

... Eh, I'm a demon... damn...

Do you know I have a leash around my neck?

"Rei, common, I want to hold him to you know!" Tala seemed a bit upset... Hm... Wonder why? Maybe he's jealous, that or I'm just being a naiv lil' kitten!

"Just a moment Tala... Let me just check him..." I can't really say I like this guy either... I'm not a toy...

Rei handed me over to the wolf Lord. I couldn't help but purr, showing him I meant no harm.

"Oh how cute he is!!" I looked into his eyes, these ice-blue eyes that... well, are really ice-blue. My purring increased and I wanted so desperately to leave his embrace. He scared the hell out of me, those claws he had could just slit me in pieces... I struggled.

"No, no, no-" He says. Pressing me against his chest, harder. What the fuck is he doing!? Trying to suffocate me?! "-You don't need to be afraid... yet."

Oh, now I'm calm... NOT!

What's that suppose to mean!

I look around, just to find a big ugly man behind us. Lee.

"Ah, I see you are awake now." Tala says in a rather amused tone. I don't care, he can go and die! I keep struggle. Asshole!

"Um, heh, yes I am..." Lee answered back. Hope he made a total idiot out of himself! "It was a lot of money for the creature, he is not even tamed." Oh I swear I will get you for that!

"No probs! I love taming animals. No need to worry, right Rei?" He called me an animal?! What is he then?! A donkey?

Tala started to rock me in his arms. I don't really know why but I somehow feel safe like this... No one has ever cared like this for me... Except my mother, that he for sure killed.

"Taaaaaaaaalaaaaaaaaaa?" Oh my god! Someone needs to know his limits! I'm going deaf here!

Tala looked at Rei, giving him a wolf-ish smile. "I like him really." Well thanks for that...

"I know Tal, you are almost suffocating him."

Oh, now it's okay to let me have some air!? I take a deep breath.

"Aww, you poor thing!" I so don't need this right now!

"Stop!" I hiss again.

"How cute!" Rei squealed... This is going to be an unexpected turn in my life... I am not cute when I hiss!

"I'm so agreeing with you Rei!" This was not the Tala I learned to hate... ¤Sigh¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(End Kai's POV)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

After Tala had paid Lee the money, Rei had insisted of going to buy a collar to their new kitten. Of course he must have a brand new leash! The tiger had shouted while dragging the other Lord in his furry tail. The Cat-demon forgotten on the street...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ah, Chap. 5 done! I know it's short but I still hope you will review! ¤Begs on knees¤ I neeeeed you!!!

Tala: Oh shut up woman!

¤Pouts¤

Anyway ¤Glares at Tala¤ I will try to make longer chapters in the future!

Ja ne!!

.... Damn me for being so soft! I can't give you a short chapter now!? Can I!?

¤Sigh¤

Here is a bit more!

Tala: 0.0!?

¤Glares¤ Shut up!

Here is the next bit!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Kai's POV)

They, they left me here!

I looked around, it was not night yet but the sun was slowly dying in the horizon. People was everywhere. Stamping, running screaming and yelling. How could anyone possibly live like this? When I still lived in the forest with Max, it was fine. No loud noises, no one destroyed the leaves or trees there. It was very peaceful... I guess they don't realise how bad they have it here. Trapped in a box with over thousands of people and demons. But why do I keep thinking on that? I have much bigger problems! Where is Tala and Rei and where the hell do I live now!?

"What do we have here?" Gulp. I turn around to see a big man kneeling behind me. No, I'm not _that_ short, he is just very big!

He was wearing a blue loose shirt over a... Oh NO!

"What's the matter Kai? Happy to see me?" Th-this can't be true. He-he is dead.

"No Kai, I am not dead, surprise surprise!" My knees starts to shake. I thought it was just my imagination last time but I guess I was wrong.

"Yes, you still remember me, how could you not, my dear Cat!"

"No" I repeat it over and over. "No!"

The man in front of me grabs my neck. I try in a desperate last chance to break free by biting down in his hand that is in front of my face.

"HEY, YOU THERE!" I can't believe it. It's Rei, Rei has come for my rescue! I struggle more in the mans grip. "Still!" He hiss at me. As if!

"What the fuck are you doing to our pet!!" Okay, I hate him now for that! But just for the moment.

"Damn!" The man whispered, the grip on me loosened but the man still held his ground. What the fuck is his problem? He was killed some years ago, can't he just live with it?

"This," The man said and motioned for me. "This creature is my families slave-" What? I have never been a slave till now! "-And he belong to me!"

"I can't agree with you, lower demon. This creature belongs to me and my lover. Either you hand him over or deal with the punishment!"

"Why should I obey you, low life!" A bit daring, we are. I think he is in trouble now.

Rei narrowed his tiger-eyes. They shined with hatred.

"Because," I like this. "I am the Lord of this Kingdom."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Now it ends here. Hope you like it!

Ja ne!


	6. ack!

Disclaimer: Don't own!

Thanx too all of you who reviewed!

H-hi there… Heh… Um… It's been like, since, 01-26-05 or something, heh, um-

Tala: ¤Tala breaks out from closet¤ ¤Gasping for air¤ Y-you stupid freaking woman! WE need air!

Gulp?

Tala: It's been a hell in this closet!

Oops?

Tala: You damn right!

On with The chapter! Heh…um…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapter 6

¤¤¤:¤¤¤

(Kai's POV)

I could only stare… I guess I was in a shock-state, the only thing I remembered was being pulled out from the man's hard grip, and in to the embrace of Rei's.

And that just-for-now hateful purr decided to erupt from my throat.

Betraying body!

I hissed.

"Shh, take it easy Kai. No one will hurt you!" He whispered in my ear. I felt a wave of sleepy-ness taking over me, and a big cute yawn escaped my lips. It must have been the water I drank some days before, you know, ols or bad. I'm not enjoying this!

He patted me on my…**Ehum**… rear and I had the oh-so-bad disease of killing–the-person-who-holds-me, but my body gave away into the tiredness.

Damn body.

And I let my mind slip away into the land of dreams. Forgetting about the man a couple of meters away…

(End Kai's POV)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤:¤¤¤

(Rei's POV)

How cute.

"Who the fuck are yo-" I asked, but when I looked up, the man was gone… Anger boiled up in me, how dare he! And where the heck is Tala anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be here now? And why did we left Kai here? I wonder if my hair looks good..? And why the fuck do I keep asking myself these questions?

"Rei!" Tala! "What's wrong?" What's wrong? I tell you what's wrong! First we forgot Kai on the streets, the a big idiot was about to take him away, and then he called me a lot of-

"I love having you speak to yourself, but do you mind sharing it with me too?" Huh?

"Speak loud Rei, I can't read your thoughts…"

"Heh…" I smile sheepishly. "I'm just a bit angry and annoyed. We just left him-" I said and looked down at the cute thing in my arms. At that moment he sighed and clung to my shirt!

"Kawaii" Both of us breathed out. "-here all alone, and then this man was trying to take him away… Like I said-" Kai shifted so his head was in the crock of my neck, and nuzzled it! His tail found its way around my waist and I thought Tala was going to die of jealousy!

"Awww… Rei Please let me take him for a while! Please, please, please?" I just turned my back to him.

"Nuhu!" I laughed over my shoulder. He growled.

Well so sorry for having a short temper!

We found our way home, well I found it, Tala has this tendency to get lost here. Heh, It's a wonder he still can't found his way around here! After living here with me for a time now, you think Tala would be able to find his way around here? Well… No, he still can't find his way. I think it's just funny!

Tala circled his arm around my shoulders, he laughed after some seconds.

"We probably look like a married couple, a couple with a child!"

"Yeah, heh." I replied.

It was a moment of silence.

"Rei can I hold him?"

(End Rei's POV)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Kai's POV)

ZzzZzzZzzZzzZzzZzz……

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Yeah I know, very short, but since my computer crashed… Well…

Tala: You're just trying to get away with an excuse!

N-no I'm not!

Tala: Yes you are!

PLZ Read and Review even if this is a short chapter!


	7. New place

Okay, sorry for the late chapter! Thanx to all of you who reviewed!

Spelling problem! Lying – lay down, you know 'he was lying on a bed…?' I'm not sure how to spell it and what about 'your lying' (not telling the truth)…? Anyway just so you guys know about it… SoIdon'tgetflamedforit!

Tala: I wanna flame you ¤smirk¤

…Shut up…

Chapter 7

_My new house, er mansion…palace… Castle?_

…….:…….

(Kai's POV)

Mmnnghhh! I stretched myself and looked around. Hehe, weird, I had this really freaky dream of being a slave… Damn I'm still here… Oh well… The room I was in was huge! And when I mean huge, I mean like, frickin' monstrous huge. You could probably put 20-25 human up the walls. I gulped. Damn this place is big… Since I had nothing better to do for the moment, I just took the opportunity to look around. I sat up. The walls were clad in some kind of material, silk maybe? It was a deep blue and the ceiling was black with little dots that looked like they could have been stars. I don't really know… Then it occurred to me what a depressing room this was. I mean, common, everything is blue! Can't they get a life, or better taste in colour? My tail wiggled behind me. That felt nice… Oh, just a bit lower, ah, there. Then I heard it… That betraying… sound.

'_Rrrrrrrrrrrr'_

WTF! I turned around and screamed at what I saw. Okay, so maybe it was more of a weak 'meow' but still!

There, on the bed I beside me w-w-was… 'They'… And one of them was rubbing my back… And I fucking liked it!

I have already said it and I will say it again… That… That… Oh no I forgot it… Damn them! I still have the leash! Did I say that?

Something was stroking by back a bit harder now, and it felt really good. Not like a paw or anything. Hand maybe…?. God that feels good! Just a bit- Gah! Ooohhhh My LOoorod! Fuck! Th-that feeeeels ssssooooo good!

………:………

(Tala's POV)

After we got home, we put him into his new room. Good he was so tiny in that bed! Anyway, If you wonder, my opinion is that this room is to… blue. And I think the little kitten would look so much nicer if he was in a black room. Of course Rei didn't agree about that. Stupid mate said something about 'being able to see', like that's so important! And what about my needs? Do not I too have something to say in this relationship! Am I not to important? And you know what? I think I'm rambling right now…

Ah, looks like our kitten is waking up now!

I nudged Rei who was beside me. After putting the little one to sleep, I and Tiger-boy stayed here with him. Good he is so cute right now!

Rei mumbled something I couldn't make out, oh well, his loss! What ey' lazy ass!

I watched the kitten when he stretched himself, what a thin body! We should probably feed him later, don't want him to starve to death! Hihi, Okay I know I'm silly, but I can't help it! I started to stroke his back, and the funny thing here is that he hasn't even notice us! The sound from his throat is honey to my ear- wait I hate honey… Whatever! I continue to rub his back gently. Until I got this stupid little idea of mine!

Okay I know I could be mean sometimes but, this time you must forgive me.

Slowly I let my hand wander down to the small of his back, using my fingers, without claws of course, to scratch a bit harder. Then I moved down to where the tail starts, the tailbone. I snickered inwardly. He gasped and the purring increased. Bet Rei would kill me out of jealousy for this! I had the urge to laugh right out at what was about to happen! Kai was responding to this, his hips pushed up against my hand and soon he was on all four, trying desperately to give more pressure to his lower back and tailbone.

I wonder if he really knows where he is? And what he's doing…?

:………………….:

(Kai's POV)

Th-that bastard! He knows I'm a feline, of course I respond to this, like I'm some fucking horny female! He won't stop the scratching, why won't he just stop the scratching! Yeah I got up on all four and yes my hips were like-like… You know… Shooting up every time he touched my lower back. I swear he was snickering at me. Well! He should try to be a feline sometime! This just happens to be my nature-instincts! Live with it!

"I think we should wake up my Love now, or else he's gonna be really pissed at me." Like I care you stupid wolf!

"We could have some fun you know… Wanna be on the bottom..?" And he actually whispers this to me, but do you thing I was able to hear due to my damn purring-thingie? Of course not!

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Okay ppl, late chapter, so sorry! I will try to update faster, promise!

R and R

Ja ne!


	8. No thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade!

**Dream-whisper:** ? H-hur då ändrats? Är den dålig, har jag förbättrat den? PRATA MED MEJJ! ¤hyperventilerar¤ ¤Bryter ned¤ ¤Gråte-

Tala: Oh gimme' a break here! It's not that bad! For heavens sake!

… ¤Mumbles¤ just because you are so _perfect_ all the time!

Tala: …

Hi you guys! Here is chapter ¤counts¤ Eight!

_.:Pet slaves:._

_Chapter **8**_

_-No thank you!-_

OOOO  
"_We could have some fun you know… Wanna be on the bottom..?" And he actually whispers this to me, but do you thing I was able to hear due to my damn purring-thingie? Of course not!  
_OOOO

I felt something grabbing my waist, then something pulling me down, then _something_ trying to grab my ass! That did it! I turned around again and was met by the smirking face of 'Him', okay Tala but anyway. I hissed at him and tried to claw at his hand. Screw the whole slave-thing, no one's gonna touch me _there_!

"Easy, little one," The nerve! "I was just joking! Take it easy!" 'Take it easy' my ass!

"No Joking!" I said furiously and shook my head. I made a move to bite him this time and he jerked back. Surprised I think. Ha, a proud feeling welled up inside of me as I; the 'little one' scared the Wolf lord! Buuuut my proud moment didn't last for so very long. That damned Wolf grabbed me again around the waist and lifted me up!

Okay you can put me down now! Please! He held me up in the air over his head, like I was some little kitten!

I furred up my tail so it was three times bigger than usual, and my ears were flat against my head. I looked darkly at him. Yes that's it! Fear me, obey m- hey put me down and don't you smirk at me! Hey! Stop that, you're messing up the fur!

I scowled darkly at him… He's patting my head. Um, excuse me Tala, but would you just go and burry yourself somewhere no one will ever find you? Please?

No such luck.

I pout. Then try to swat his hand away. Yes, that's another funny thing about the stronger demons or what ever they would like to call themselves. They don't have paws, nooo they have to be special and have their own kinds of hands. Like humans but instead of nails there are claws.

Not something impressing, thank you very much!

I swat at his hand-paw-thingie again and he laughed at me. Then I tried another thing. I ignored him. Yes, just turn around and pick your little claws or something! So I turned my back to him. Big mistake may I say.

That Tiger was on the other side of me. And he was awake. Since I didn't have anything better to do, I did what I did before. I struck my little paw out to him and successfully ripped down that stupid bandana of his! Triumph!

In your face _Rei!_ Or more correct; your _head-band_ is_ in _your face!

Tala grabbed my ears from behind. I mean, how many sane people grab ears! So, I complain, live with it! I turned around awkwardly. That stupid shit just smiled at me! Meh!

If he only could hear my thoughts! Insert evil laugh here!

"Aren't you a feisty one today?" I stubbornly shook my head. Feisty? Me? What are you stupid? I'm just a bit annoyed today… Yes, annoyed.

I looked him deep into his eyes, Tala's eyes, and then hissed at him. He blinked dumbly. It looked like he blinked dumbly to me at least! I had the urge to smack my head. Or his for that matter…

I turned back to Rei who smiled at me! Gah! What's with the smiling today?

"Mew." I stated bluntly. That word had many hidden meanings. It stood for how boring this was, how I felt, my life's story, how ugly Tala was in that piece of clothing he wore, how tired I was, hungry! I didn't like the whole smile thing going on, just name it! And that stupid Tiger probably didn't understand a word of it!

Rei grabbed my paw. Could you let go of that please? No? Thought so…

I hissed again, guess my spirit came back. Then Tala took another. My tail was bigger than ever and my ears were flat. My whiskers were sticking in every direction and the first ting that came to my mind was that I probably looked like a cactus.

"He is pretty wild," Of course I'm wild you dimwit! The red-head, just kept smiling.

Will you stop that_ please_? It's annoying.

"Think we should castrate him?" And at that statement… I fainted, big time!

OOOOOOOOOOOOO  
And That was chapter 8!

R and R guys! I'm of to bed now!


	9. Catnip

So sorry ppl! But the computer crashed and all of my stories disappeared! Feel sorry for me!

Tala: Come ON-

No seriously! I had 3 chapters saved an-and now they're g-gone! Forever! Whaaaaa! ¤cries¤

Tala: ¤Shakes head¤ You're impossible…

Chapter 9 (I think)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

It's been three days since they brought me to this place… palace whatever, and they haven't done anything bad to me, no beating, no starvation for me, no screaming, no blood-shed, no- you get me. I'm starting to become very suspicious. Mother always told me about them, how bad they were and all that stuff.

I don't think that she lied to me, just… I don't know, I don't know anything anymore! Gah…

I… wanna sleep.

¤¤

This may sound weird to you, but I woke up by a squealing sound. Yes, a squealing sound. It was Rei, the Tiger-Demon-Lord-whatever squealed loud enough to wake the dead.

What had gotten into him? I rose from the comfy bed I was occupying and stretched. I cute yawn escaped me which I covered up by coughing. Believe me, it IS cute! Mom told me, Max told me, and they told me, I'm not a cute furrball that you can cuddle with! I'm a dangerous demon and- Riiight, I'm overreacting… Hehe…

Curiosity got the best of me and I jumped of the bed, I padded over to the huge oak-doors and waited. I was really bored, okay?

After a minute, footsteps sounded from the outside. And I could smell a familiar scent too. It smelled like…

"Tala! I want that! Give it to me! Please!" I heard voices.

"NO! It's for our kitten! And this was really hard to get! Rei-REI _stop!_"

Something was going on out there and I wanted to know! Then there was that smell… It was making me… happy!

The door opened.

"Kai? There you are! Look what I got!" It was Tala. And he was holding some catnip! And Rei was jumping beside, grinning like an idiot.

"Pleeease Tala, give me at least a little! I love catnip and you are being cruel!" Who cares about him? I want catnip!

"Catnip!" I mewed, adding my most adorable plea.

"Yes Kai, it is catnip, but if you want it, you gotta do something for me." Uh-oh…. I knew that something like this was gonna happen!

I looked at him with suspicious eyes. "What?"

"I want you to strip of your clothing, go over to the bed and lay down, on your stomach."

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Oh no! The hated "¤" line! Sorry for the shortness but I will make it up for you, just tell me what you want to read about! Give me some ideas PPL!

Ja ne!


	10. Right

Yay, the Cat is back XD

Disclaimer: Beyblade doesn't belong to me...

PetSlave  
Chapter 10

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
"_I want you to strip of your clothing, go over to the bed and lay down, on your stomach."  
_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

...What! He wants me to do what? Oh _hell_ no, no fucking way I'm _gonna_ do that! A-ah, a big NO-NO!

Four seconds later Tala shred my clothes with the help of Rei's damned claws because of my not-gonna-happen attitude.

In a second I had my bushy tail curled over my... jewels.

Both of them stood grinning before me like two madmen's, or like two really perverted DemonLords whom just gotten their hands on a poor little defenceless CatDemon.

And I don't really like the fact that they both are taller than me, but being small can be good too.

Right.

Suddenly Tala dropped the smile and turned to Rei. "I'm tired of this happy-act now. My mouth itches after all that damn smiling. Let's just rape him and get this over with, I'm hungry." I stared wide-eyed at him. R-rape me! I backed away from them, and being my clumsy self, and

fell flat on the bed behind me. The wolf grinned again.

"It works all the time!" He had the nerve to laugh, and I'm sure it was at me. What works all the time? My heart was beating so hard and fast so I barley could hear myself think. I instantly backed away when Rei tried to come near me. A look of concern spread over his face.

"Maybe we shouldn't have said that, I don't think he understood the joke..."

The stupid wolf grinned even more at me. "Maybe he's too dumb? He is, after all, only a CatDemon." Ohh, I'm so gonna rip him to pieces when I grow up! I am way smarter then he'll ever be!

Not that I will grow anymore, my mother was very small for our kind, and therefore I will be the same size or smaller. Stupid genes.

Wait a minute... Joke?

But that doesn't explain my nakedness! When the Tiger tried to get closer again, it was me who lashed out at his hand, claws and all. He yelped and jumped a meter in the air, I smiled satisfied.

But when Rei glared at me with those eyes of his I suddenly wished I was too dumb to understand anything. I snapped my head down to look at my claws, and blood decorated them. I panicked and said the only word I could come up with; "Joke?"

The now _dumbfounded_ tiger lost the glare and blinked twice at me. ""Joke?" He repeated, confusion written clearly in his face. Tala suddenly laughed in the background. The tiger turned around and hissed at him. "What's so damn funny?"

"Th-the fact that he did exactly what I did, but didn't really know how to joke!" he continued the laughing for a good five minutes.

During that time I unconsciously licked my paw clean from blood.

What? I can be a blood thirsty beast too!

I stopped when I felt Rei stare at me.

I gave him a look and he turned away.

When the stupid wolf hand finally calmed down he went over to take a seat on the bed, I was, of course, on the other side, so no one could get to me.

"Waddaya mean with the whole joke thing? He fucking _clawed_ me!" Oh, but for the love of... Fish. I only scratched him a little, and it wasn't _that_ much blood on my claws! Isn't Tigers supposed to be one of the world's strongest demons? And besides, my claws wasn't that sharp, since a certain hated hunter chopped the off!

"All I mean is that our kitten here tried to joke just like I did. But he didn't understand the whole idea of the meaning 'joke'. I said we were going to rape him, but then we said that was a joke, right?" Rei nodded. "Therefore he probably tried the same thing, since he doesn't talk so much, so he _clawed_ you, like you put it, and then tried to tell you it was a joke... and I'm a really crappy explainer?" Both of us nodded. He tried to tell Rei that I don't know what a joke is? And he's the one saying I'm the dumb one? I just said 'joke' because I had nothing else I could defend myself with!

"Okay, let's drop it... I wanna fuck now." The tiger turned to look at me and grinned.

I hissed at them.

"Just _joking_!" Tala said. I had the urge to smack him over the head. I _know_ what 'joke' means for crying out loud!

Okay, I'm sorry for not saying 'Oops' or 'Sorry'! Excuse me, dammit! I will never speak again! Happy now? But it still doesn't explain the lack of clothes on my body! My cute cat-ears laid flat on my head and I growled a little. My adorable tail was still... in my lap and I tried desperately to cover myself more with the help of the bed-blanket.

A hand came slowly towards me and I tried un-successfully to lean forward to bite it. But it was all a manoeuvre to grab my neck with the other hand. I glared accusingly at _Tala_ who didn't help me from the evil grasp of Rei's hands.

He grinned at me- what's up with all the damn grinning all the time? The stupid Tiger drew my face closer to his and when I thought he was gonna kiss me, he rubbed our noses together. That was so unlike Rei!

His other hand went somewhere behind me and stroked my back-fur that went from my tail and up to may hair. No, my back is not full of hair, only a fine line of silky fur, I hate it because it makes me shiver every time someone strokes it _and _if I you see me faraway in the forest or something, you'll probably think my tail comes out from my neck or head. It's really annoying.

Damn, I'm purring.

I glared at Tala even more over Rei's shoulder.

Don't smirk at me you... you... Tala!

I'm suddenly feeling very sleepy... I have the urge to curl into a little ball and sleep 20 hours... Wonder why..? I yawned before letting sleep take me.

(end Kai's POV)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kai curled unconsciously up into a little ball and Rei continued stroking his back. Tala came up behind his lover and gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"I really like him" The tiger whispered, careful not the wake him. Tala grinned again and brought down his own hand to pet the kitten.

"We should really get him another collar and leash, something with diamonds." Rei snapped his head up and stared at him. "...Diamonds? Kai is not a girl!" The wolf only smiled. "I know that, but he is sure pretty as one!"

Rei sweat-dropped. "Why not dress him up like a girl and take him out to show the people what a nice girl he make too?" He said with sarcasm.

Tala looked thoughtful for a moment. "You're right! Let's do that!"

"I was sarcastic!"

"I knew that!"

"Then why would-"

"Because we can!"

"...Why did you undress him with my claws?"

"...Because when he wakes up..." The rest he whispered in the Tiger's ear.

"You think he's ready?"

Tala took a seat beside him. "Yeah, he'll love it, I'm sure!"

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Oo... Lemon in the next chapter XD

Yeah, um... have I ever mentioned what colour Kai's fur is? Because I'm lost when it comes to that question n.n;

R&R


	11. Trying to escape

Disclaimer: Do not own beyblade

Pet slaves

Chapter 11

-Trying to escape

(Kai POV)

I almost gave myself a really bad neck injury when I jerked myself awake to the land of the living. But first thing first; I'm _still_ naked and I've come to a conclusion that I _do not_ like two certain someone's.

And where the heck did that catnip go?

Anyway, as I was saying: I'm getting quite tired of this whole 'me-naked'-thingie. The fact that neither Rei nor Tala is present in this room makes me nervous. Maybe if I… Oh! Lookit that! It seems like someone forgot to close the door! I'm so happy; I bet someone up there or down there really loves me! Ah, I would like to thank my mom and my dad, all my friends and … what the? What the hell am I saying?

I carefully climbed down from the monster-huge bed and silently started to walk over to the door. Before I reached my destination something red on a chair caught my eye. Curiosity killed the cat, right? Being myself isn't very good at times like these. My nosyness got the better of me and I tactfully threaded across the floor to the unknown garment.

A dress?

…

AH!? Hell no! I'm outta here!

But that reminds me… I need some clothes.

Damn me and my damn luck.

Ohh, what do we have here? I made my way back to the bed and looked at the bed sheet, so nice and so _expensive_. This will do. I shredded the fabric and tied it around my small frame.

Perfect.

...well, almost anyway.

Now, to the task at hand. Floor, door, escape, laugh evil and disappear into the forest. Sounds good to me.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

I managed to crawl over, again, to the huge door. I flexibly checked both ways before continuing. The hallway was ridiculously over done with pillars and columns. Someone must have been really bored when doing this place, that or really much free time on their hands. Not that I really care abut this stuff, I'm on a secret mission here. I managed to round two corners, I was now about sixty meters from the room.

I froze.

Voices down the hall alerted me; I picked up a scent I recognised all to well. Rei.

Damn cat-wanna be.

"…_and when I finally picked out a red dress that jerk told me he didn't want to show Kai to the world. Geez, and then…"_

"_Yeah, My Lord, that must really suck…"_

I hid behind one of the pillars and watched Rei and a guard walk right past me. It was now or never, if Rei found out I was missing he would for sure start a search party and have me chained down to the bed or something. If they found me, of course.

A shiver went down my spine. The horrors of being looked up.

He rounded a corner and I darted from my hiding place. The palace was surprisingly empty, I saw a sleeping guard at some point, could care less but I don't.

I continued until I reached what I assume was the garden.

Suddenly a loud scream pierced my poor kitty ears. Dayam, can't that tiger scream any louder. Sheesh, he disappoints me! I was sarcastic.

…right.

If this is the garden… then that must mean that I miserably failed my attempt at escaping. Cuz' I bet this is located in the middle of the palace.

Double damn.

A thunder of feet harassed my hearing and I placed myself behind a gigantic pot.

Nice view of the garden though…

Another loud voice sounded through the place. Tala, the wolf boy has joined the party.

"_What the fuck do you mean!? My fault!? I told you to close the door!"_ Tala seems angry.

"_You did not!"_ Smooth reply Rei.

"_Yes I did!"_

"_No you didn't!"_

How long will this continue? They're delaying my escape!

Maybe if I put sleeping powder in their food then- What the…? The pot is getting to me, that must be it, I need to get outta here. Now.

Another pair of feet ran past me, another pair came back, a group of guards left and another group came. Doesn't anyone think of just simply sniffing me up? Tala's a wolf, shouldn't he have noticed my scent or something?

I decided to run when the next set of guards passed me, silently I slided across the marble floor and was inches from crashing into a vase. My heart was racing and the fact that I was hunted didn't make it feel any better.

Tala's scent was getting stronger, but after running away from guards for almost an hour had stolen my strength. I was surprisingly tired, must be the pressure of being hunted I guess.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Guards were swarming the castle and everywhere I went someone or groups would stand and wait around the corner. My breath was ragged and my legs would give away anytime now.

For the moment I was hiding among the leaves of a plant. Where the exit was now was my only question. Running around in circles were no good either.

I'm… so tired… of running.

Damn it all!

I refuse to live my life here!

My tiredness got the better of me and I could feel my eye lids dropping. It got the better of me and I curled into a fuzzy ball and promptly fell asleep.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Someone was touching my tail. Someone is…

Fuck!

My eyes snapped open and I was met by angry ice blue eyes.

Shit! Shitshitshit!

"Hello Kai." He is _so_ mad at me right now. I see Rei standing beside him, but he's not looking me in the eye. Something bursts inside me and I'm too scared to move. What if they decide to rape me, or kill me, sell me on the street to some slave trader and-and-and-

I can't stop the silent tears from falling, I sit there, in the plant, looking down on my hands and fearing the worst. I can't look him in the eye, I got caught and now they're gonna…

I hyperventilate, darkness slowly crawls across my eyes and my breathing's going crazy, I thought I saw something cross Tala's feature before I gave into the welcoming darkness. Perhaps it was worry I saw?

(End Kai POV)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Shit, dude, you scared him to death." Voiced Rei from behind Tala. The redhead looked up annoyed and gave the tiger a hard glare. "I did not kill him; I can't be that bad looking!"

Rei snorted.

"What was that, Rei?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing, dear!" This time Tala snorted.

The wolf grabbed hold of Kai's front paws and pulled him out from the plant. The CatDemon had apparently stayed some time in the dirt of the pot and had now rubbed quite a lot soil in his once white fur. Rei massaged his temples. This would be painful for Kai, Cats and water don't mix, that a well known fact.

"You gonna wash him up while he's out?" Rei asked while trailing Tala back to the room.

"No." Was the short reply. "I'm gonna wait until he's awake, _then_ I'll was him!" He grinned evily and a small laugh escaped him.

Rei gave him a look.

"What?"

"No, nothing!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tala was about to put Kai back on the bed when Rei, not so discretely, cleared his throat. Tala gave him another glare.

"He's really filthy." Was the tiger's answer to the glare.

Tala sighed, "He has already shredded the bed sheet so- wait… mind, rewind and take that again… Holy shi- The little bastard ripped the sheet to pieces! And this was my favourite set too!"

Rei slapped his forehead.

"I told you not to use that set, didn't I?" Tala gave another glare, this time accompanied with his tongue sticking out at the TigerLord.

In pure rage Tala threw the cat onto the bed and pointed a furious finger at Rei.

"You," He said, "are not on my good side today!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The WolfLord calmed down after a few minutes, the fact that he now saw the prized private parts of Kai gave him an idea.

"Rei?"

"Quit sulking yet?"

"Shut up, I got an idea,"

"Yeah?"

"Let's give him a really nice _morning kiss_ when he wakes up…"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **Lemon Warning**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ (not that graphic)

(Kai POV)

I think I'm having a wet dream.

… I'm not dreaming, am I?

I opened my eyes to find a grinning Rei and a smirking Tala. The wolf's hand was pumping my private part and the pleasure was killing me. A whimper escaped me before I could do anything about it! A loud purring started and the slow pace was torture for me. I vaguely recall an even more grinning Tala and a somewhat satisfied Rei.

"I think he likes it." Someone said, I cursed myself for giving p so easily, but I was so close to the goal now, just a… few more… and I would… come!

I was spent, and I sank deeper into my self-hatred. But before I reached the bottom I felt something poking at my entrance. I went rigid.

A wet finger entered me.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tala took me a couple of times, Rei too. I can't call it rape since a part of me wanted them to continue, but still…

I refused to speak with either of them, so they left me on the bed. I noticed my fur was dirty from both dirt and their…seed.

**¤¤¤Lemon over¤¤¤**

I knew I needed to take a bath. But it hurt when I moved to much.

I was about to just sleep instead when the door burst open and Tala came rushing in with this wild look in his eyes.

"Fuck you…" I whispered.

He glared lightly at me before quite gently picking me up. He avoided touching my behind and carried me out of the room. I was touched, in my heart I mean.

"We need to wash you," He said into my fur. "That means water."

Heh, I had forgotten about that…

… wait.

Hell no!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

End chapter 11

I'm so sorry everyone, please forgive me, I did so not mean to forget to update this story, but so much has happened this year and the last one. Amazing how one year can go so fast…

It's probably just an empty promise but I'll try to update sooner and more often.

Gosh, I'm so ashamed now….

Please read and review?


End file.
